


Heaven and Hell for the young

by beg_for_forgiveness



Category: South Park
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Heaven, Hell, What does all his death to?, Wings, out of place Kenny, sad kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/pseuds/beg_for_forgiveness
Summary: Kenny has long since accepted his inability to stay dead for long. It got to the point where he may even prefer his common painful deaths to the suffering of his breathing moments.Kenny always wants to have a warm place to be, to be accepted, he finds this in the arms of angels and demons.However, he slowly fits in less and less. Blood stained angel wings don't qualify as pure or satanic anymore.





	Heaven and Hell for the young

Today, Kenny met his demise through a slip up at the aquarium, having fallen into the shark tank and being ripped limb from limb. As he made his ascension to heaven, he watched the aquarium visiters ooo and aaa at the 'performance' his death made. Kenny gave up being angry when his feet touched the plush of clouds, his wings blooming behind him as he did. For a long time, he had been denied access to this afterlife purely because of his family and his fluid lack of giving a shit. It took time but eventually God said fuck it and let him in.   
When Kenny first graced them with his presence, his wings had been little stubby things resembling those that heaven bound infants had. However, the more he died, sometimes going to Hell and sometimes going to heaven, his wings grew. They were the size of an adult's now but rather than white, they were ash grey. God had said it was contamination from his periodic time in Hell, that eventually they would turn completely black.   
Kenny knew from the look on his face that when that happened, Heaven would no longer be a welcome place. No resident of the cloudly land wanted a demon there and unfortunately, Kenny hardly fit the role of an angel.   
Then his life on earth seemed to change, becoming hectic, unpredictable, and deaths a wholle lot less accidental. Monday, he was drugged and ODed on too much of it in his juice, the perpetrator didn't seem to care much as he carted away the corpse. Wednesday, Kenny was met with a knife to his throat brought on by his father's drunk rampage. Thursday, he witnessed a murder and was shot between his eyes to ensure secrecy.   
And each time someone would kill him and he ascended to heaven, a new red feather would appear amongst the grey ocean.   
The trend continued, his life got worse, torturious, fate seemed to detest him.   
Then one evening, Kenny sat wrapped inside his wings, waiting for the typical time he was forced back to earth. His did his best to ignore the whispering of other angels; Kenny didn't thinnk he could handle anymore judgement. Not when he already knew how weird he was. He sighed, fanning his wings out and standing up, he was on the edge, it would be so easy to just move. Ditch everyone who didn't care and yet he'd still wake up in his bed in the morning.   
"Fuck everything."


End file.
